


[鼬佐]养蛊为患

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鼬佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 双世拯救设定
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	[鼬佐]养蛊为患

佐助扯着兄长的袖子踏进宇智波荒凉的族地。这片废墟是经流过血泪的窝巢，他想帮鼬点去心中最后的那颗黑痣。

幸好故地重游有佐助的陪伴，鼬在拉开积了灰的门扉时才没感受到曾经灭顶的凄凉与绝望。

五月末的白昼已透出些许炽热，只有夜晚才有宜人的清凉。入夜，佐助一手撑着脑袋，一手举起身前的酒盅小酌了一口。侧躺在在走廊上，吹着微风赏着皓月，惬意的很。

鼬端着一碟小番茄和三色丸子来到走廊，看见佐助小脸红扑扑的，眼中蒙了一层氤氲带着几分醉意。他坐到佐助身侧，正了正那人颈后松散垮落的浴衣领口。

“还是那么贪凉，衣服都不好好穿。”

佐助像是寻到了舒适的软枕，把头枕在鼬的大腿上。声音中掺了几分因醉意带起的黏腻。

“哥哥…你还会怕么？我是说回家。”

要不是弟弟长年累月的陪伴，也许自己真的会深陷在往事的泥沼中，鼬这样想着。

他从碟子中捏起一颗小番茄塞进佐助口中，顺势低下头轻吻了一下弟弟的额头。

“不怕，已经没什么感觉了。”

佐助撇过身，双手紧紧的抱住鼬的腰胯。脸埋进下腹，末了还撒娇般的蹭了蹭。

“嘶…佐助…”

鼬正轻顺着佐助的鬓发，谁料温热的鼻息透过单薄的浴衣扫过命门，让他大脑一阵发热。本是轻搭在佐助肩上的手险些把那片白皙的皮肤掐出青紫的痕迹。

已经微醺的佐助完全没意识到自己有多撩拨人，还迷迷糊糊的仰头望向鼬，疑惑起哥哥叫他的目的。

“吃。”

佐助琢磨不明白，从碟子中拿出一串三色丸子举到鼬嘴边。鼬握住白藕般的小臂，拇指搔刮着内侧。

佐助瑟缩了一下，嘟起嘴像是不满哥哥略显轻薄的行为。

“痒…”

他的另一只手捉住鼬的手腕，抬头轻咬了一口留下一串牙印。

鼬微微勾起嘴角，也就醉酒的时候佐助才会像小时候一样透着几分孩童般的可爱，换做平时一定会羞恼的逃开。

抽走手中已经孤零的竹签，鼬顺着佐助的小臂探进浴衣宽松的袖口，一路滑腻的触感让他心中悸动不已。

佐助仰头专注的望着鼬，眼角含笑也不做阻拦，任兄长在自己身上肆意采撷。

佐助一直希望鼬能完全摘去心中的芥蒂，就算曾经这片废墟里有不堪的回忆，可毕竟是两人的根。即使鼬说只要有他的地方即使四海也可为家，但佐助还是想让鼬的有所归依。

所以只要能在这方屋檐下给鼬留下新鲜的快乐记忆，无论让他做什么他都愿意，然后把那些污的浊的晦的统统替掉。

鼬宽衣解带又折折叠叠，把舒软的浴衣垫在佐助脑后。微凉的手因此离开袖管，佐助攥住鼬精瘦有力的手腕，拉下来把手掌贴在自己脸上。

无论怎样调理，鼬的双手总是带着凉意。不过在春末初夏的和煦中，这样的触感刚刚好。

鼬翻身笼罩住仰躺在走廊的人，委身噙住永远不舍离开的双瓣。刚刚咽下的酸与甜交织在一起，让他久久不能自拔。

“哥哥，热。”

佐助偏过头，双手推阻着兄长有些烫人的胸口。

鼬无奈却向来疼惜佐助，只得离他远了些。佐助却又因那双凉爽的手也跟着离开有些不满，抓过一只抱在怀里。

凉意顺着稳健的心跳传遍全身，舒坦得他不禁喟叹出声。像是被逗弄了下巴奶猫般眯起双眼。

他心想着明天要带鼬去外出瞧瞧，明明身体没什么大碍，却不知道为什么总是身上烫四肢凉。

“酒量差还那么爱喝酒。”

侧偏的白皙脖颈与耳根全部染上一层鼬最喜爱的薄粉，可他却因爱人的捉摸不定有些苦恼。近一点嫌他胸口的热，退一点又贪他双掌的凉。

进退两难磨得鼬心里又痒又燥，干脆抽出手揽住身下惹人垂涎的腰。  
滚烫的唇贴上薄粉的侧颈，留下一点紫红。

“原来五月份就有烦人的虫。”

佐助调侃起粘人的哥哥，修长的双臂环住埋在锁骨上的人，玉葱般的手指有一搭没一搭的勾弄着鼬背后细长的青丝。

“嗯，往后天气热了惹你烦的虫更多。”

鼬顺着腰臀的曲线摸向佐助的纤长有力的腿，抬起一只窝到胸前。食指闹了闹脚心，身下的人便开始挣扎。

佐助用脚轻踹起鼬的肩膀，对兄长的厚脸皮有些气结。鼬抿嘴闷笑，胸腔的颤动顺着两人交缠的百骸震得佐助浑身麻痒。

与鼬熟识的同伴们总说他对佐助太过迁就，说是唯命是从也不为过。  
哪怕佐助想要夏天赏梅，冬天看荷，他也绝不敢投机取巧，定是千方百计的寻来哄佐助开心。

但其实那些人都错了，只有他才知道，真正被宠溺坏了的人是自己。  
他生来嗜甜，佐助就变着法子为他做甜点；他控制欲强，佐助就绝对寸步不离；他喜和厌战，佐助如今就拼了命的守护整个世界。

尤其是历劫生死，心意相通之后，佐助予他的溺爱一日多过一日，一年胜过一年。得此盛宠，他只觉得自己变得越发骄纵，任性到完全丢弃了曾经引以为傲的隐忍。甚至时常以为难逗弄佐助为乐，只为索取更多的宠爱。

就像现在，即使一言不发的强行进入，身下的人也不多说其他。明知翌日会酸痛难耐也只轻揽着他，任他摆弄赏玩。

“养蛊为患，可我已经养了那能怎么办？”

最深处的褶皱都被鼬撑平，佐助爽利的脚趾都蜷缩起来。心想着身上这只蛊虫一定是往他身体里注了什么毒液，不然怎么能让自己如此醉生梦死，连每一根神经都在愉悦的颤抖？

鼻息带着粘腻的炽热，额头上也布满细汗。密麻的电流滚遍全身钻进骨髓，又顺着挺拔的脊梁熨烫一路全部堆积到尾骨尖，撑得他难耐却寻不到出口爆发。

搁置在一旁的酒盅被手肘碰翻，骨碌碌滚下长廊掉在石板上发出清脆的响声。可佐助已经什么都听不见了，耳畔尽是鼬的喘息。

“宿主这么白嫩可口，蚕食也是情不自禁。”

爱人眉眼缱绻，衣衫半披未褪，高低婉转的轻吟搅乱了鼬的心神。所有的坏心都被悉数纳进包容，让他忍不住过分一点，再过分一点。无论是微凉的手指还是滚烫的肉杖，全部肆意撩拨着常日面上冷艳傲然的宿主，想让已经沉淀得内敛温柔的人回到年少时的桀骜癫狂。

“你真个不折不扣的蛊虫，还是最毒的那种，唔…”

口中被猝不及防地塞进一颗小番茄，眼前的人是算准了时机在内里狠撞了一下。明明是怒目而视，奈何雾气掺着秋波落在鼬的目中完全变了味道。

那团在尾骨蛰伏已久的电球像是终于等来合适的时机，四散窜逸。佐助被激的来不及顾忌往日偏爱的零嘴，眉头微敛，银牙狠咬。或白或红的汁液喷薄的喷薄，滋溅的滋溅。

“何为蛊？”

鼬依旧不快不慢的款款而动，暗地里做尽坏事，面上却装作求学若渴的敬仰模样。

“食精，噬气，蚀神，谓之蛊。”  
“印没结多好倒是研究起这些了？”

“总比你现在游手好闲强。”酸软无力的腰腹让佐助只能逞逞口舌之快。

“那也是你惯得。”

月白清光洒进庭院，枝丫被微风吹得摇曳。静谧的禁地中树影婆娑，人影荡漾。

被娇惯的熟悉甜腻感再次浸入鼬的心扉。看吧，他就知道。即使自己多么过分佐助也还是会陪他到最后，甚至努力顺从迎合着他。即使已经精疲力竭，也不愿挪开双眼，眉目间依旧含情脉脉。注视着他的清亮黑眸中映出的只会是他的身影，亘古不变。

佐助曾经形容他像山涧独树的松木，孤直也固执。他却对佐助的夸赞不以为意，心想着再傲的松柏没了晨光曦微也难逃一死。况且瞳孔中映出的自己怎么看也没有那么好。倒像是桃李，只想招眼前这只狂蜂，引身下这只浪蝶。

所以谁才是那只蛊？明明是这只白嫩的小虫从诞生起就啃咬着他的神经，原本再坚韧如今也变得脆弱。就像现在，自己的滚着爱意的湍流又被这只小虫吸食入腹。

鼬揽着佐助躺在走廊上，就像儿时的那晚，仰望夜空。不过现在两人已经不必再推心置腹，即使不言不语也能知晓彼此的所知所想。

佐助伸手又从碟中够出一支三色丸子递到鼬的嘴边。

“除了你我还能惯着谁？”

鼬嚼着佐助亲手做的丸子，听着佐助的和声细语，只觉得感受甘甜的器官从舌头变成了耳朵。

“佐助，我知道你的心思，但其实你不用这样担心。我这辈子虽然还是灭了族，却并没有经历太多痛苦。我唯一的痛苦就是与你分别，好在你没有丢下我。”

“将心比心，我可不像你。”  
“所以养蛊为患的不是你，是我。”

鼬的话让佐助挑了挑眉。当初是鼬自己说的要把他绑在身边，怎么现在又怪起他？

“那你说，何为蛊？”  
“你。”


End file.
